


It's Okay

by kanekicure



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Acceptance, papa victor tells him it's going to be okay, yuri's worried about being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekicure/pseuds/kanekicure
Summary: “You’re not wrong.” The words came out roughly, but he was desperate by this point. He was willing to engrave the words on every gold medal he fucking owned. And hang them all around Yuri’s neck. He’d retire, and kiss every victory goodbye- he’d give all this money- all his fame. Just so Yuri would know, that he’d never forget, and never doubt that very fact.He was not wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyye this could be apart of that other story I wrote about Victor accepting himself aswell? Dunno, I just wrote this randomly. Plus papa Victor am I right?

Victor had seen Yuri’s soft side, only a few times since they had known each other. When he was younger, he was still a ball of anger who pushed himself above and beyond. Even Victor failed to keep up with the boy- and that was proven when he beat his SP record at the GPF. But beyond that, he had only seen Yuri cry twice, and that was once when he was 13; when he had fallen onto his wrist. Breaking it, and even then, Yuri had pulled a brave face until he had seen his grandpa waiting for him with arms open wide- offering a hug. And than after his FS two months ago, he had broken down on the ice- after one of the best performances Victor had seen in ages (not comparing to his dear, Yuuri, of course.)  

But now Victor was sitting on the couch, skimming the pages of a novel he had picked up recently. It had been so long since he had time to read- with Yuuri moving in and trying to get back into the groove of training under Yakov again. But Yuuri had invited Yuri over for dinner before realizing they were out of pork and cheese to make his mother’s famous Katsudon. 

“I’m just gonna run to the market real quick, mkay?” Yuuri muttered quickly as he pulled on his coat over his shoulders and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Victor’s lips, who leaned up to accept it without complaint. 

“You sure you’re okay with going alone? Your russian isn’t the best yet.” Victor smirked as Yuuri frown, he reached up to grab his wrist too “Also someone as cute as you shouldn’t be out there alone anyways.” He purred with a wink. 

Yuuri chose to sigh loudly, but the small grin and dusting of pink across his cheeks let Victor know he didn’t mind his teasing. Yuri, who was sitting on the chair across of Victor, let out a groan of disgust. 

“I’ll be fine Vitya, but I’ll bring Makkachin just in case.” After a bit more shuffling around, and putting the giant poodle on a leash, Yuuri said his goodbyes to both Russian skaters before hurrying out of the house. 

Victor stared at the closed door as he noted the swirl of concern in his gut, even if he acted like he was joking. He was still worried about Yuuri being out there alone- even if he knew that Yuuri could hold his own. Yuri cleared his throat loudly and Victor snapped out of his daze to look at the younger boy. Who was now sitting awkwardly on the couch with his phone hanging in hand- a large frown growing across his face. 

“Why do you two have to be disgusting.”

Victor grinned, “Why not.” He hummed back, glancing back down to his book. Not paying Yuri much more attention, who only seemed to deepen his frown and started fidgeting in his seat. He tried looking at his phone, but the raise of anxiety seemed to make doing anything impossible. 

“It’s weird.”

Victor stopped reading again with a huff, his eyes darting back up. “Weird?” He echoed back, the smile from before long since faded. A trace of concern lingering behind his gaze, “How’s it weird Yura?” Yuri looked away yet again, Victor noted his shaking hands. 

“Cause you’re two guys, right?” 

The drop of Victor’s book cause Yuri to flinch, “Yura?” Victor’s voice sounded betrayed, and hell, maybe part of him felt that way. “Where did that come from?” He was sitting forward now, picking the book off the ground and placing it beside himself. Yuri still refused to meet his gaze, now suddenly seemingly more interested on his phone, that was still turned off. 

He shrugged loosely, “I don’t know, I just heard it was.” Yuri’s voice was shaking, and like before, Victor had only seen Yuri like this a few times in his life. Standing up he slowly started making his way over to where Yuri was curling into himself- his phone dropping silently below him. 

“Some people may might think that, but I didn’t think you would Yura.” His words were soft, Victor wasn’t stupid- even if sometimes he appeared that way. But once he was leaning in front of Yuri he watched as the first tear had slid down his cheek. “Yura, who’s telling you that?” 

“The guys at school… my friends?” He paused, pushing the stray tear away. “They’ve seen you guys on TV and shit. They said anyone who would want to kiss another dude is fucked in the head.” Another tear fell from his eye, than another, and more, and more. Soon Yuri was promptly sobbing on Victor’s chair, clinging to its arms like a lifeline. His body was shaking and Victor didn’t know what to do- he had dealt with Yuuri having breakdowns but this was different. He couldn’t just kiss away the tears, and cuddle him. This was Yuri, the russian punk who didn’t give two shits about anything or anyone. (Unless it was his grandpa) But Victor knew better than anyone else- he was still kid. 

“Yura why are you crying over this.” He whispered softly, reaching a stray hand out to touch his arm. He still asked, even if something in his gut told him, he already knew. Because he saw himself on that couch, crying, and crying, until no more tears would come. The only difference was that no one was there- 

“I don’t want to be fucked in the head-” Another sob “-Like they say you are. You should hear what they call you Victor.” 

“I have an idea.” He replied softly back, “Yuri it’s okay.” He tried to comfort the sixteen year old, but Yuri started shaking his head, his fingers digging into his hair. So Victor said nothing more, instead he rubbed Yuri’s back silently. Slowly he also bowed his head so he wasn’t staring at him anymore, so Yuri could cry without being embarrassed. And that’s what Yuri did, he just cried. Victor kept himself rigid as he kept his rhythm of rubbing his back, before softly telling the younger boy that it was okay. His only response was another one of Yuri’s broken sobs.

And it seemed like hours had passed before the boy spoke again- his voice cracking and his throat dry. 

“I don’t want to be gay.”

The words brought back a stab of Victor’s own past. The years of denial, the years of self hatred, the years of playing a game and covering himself in lies. Wasting his life, to fit other people’s standards. He wouldn’t let Yuri do that to himself. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, he forced himself to speak “Yuri, I know you think my advice is bullshit- unless it has to do with skating-” 

“No, I think your advice is still bullshit no matter what” 

Victor smiled slightly, before glancing back up to Yuri who still had his face buried in the couch cushion “Okay, whatever, all my advice is bullshit- except this. Yuri, you’re not wrong okay? I mean, this is coming from a very gay man himself, but you can ask anyone else you are close with. The people who really care about you okay? Don’t do this to yourself, please.” His voice cracked and Victor winced as Yuri’s head shot up at the sound. “I spent 27 years of my life Yuri, I spent 27 years of it lying to myself and hating who I am.” 

“Victor-”

A tear slid down his cheek silently, “Shh, Yura, let me finish. The boys at school, they don’t know what they’re saying. It’s a teen thing, and I know living in Russia isn’t going to make this easy on you. But, fuck, Yuri, don’t hate yourself because they say you should. Don’t do what I did- and know that I’m here for you, that Yuuri is here for you. That your grandpa will be, and Mila, Yakov and every skater at that goddamn rink down there.” He paused for a breath before realizing that he too, had started crying- almost as much as Yuri. And Yuri stared, with his mouth agape. That’s when Victor realize that he had been so focused on the fact he had only seem Yuri cry so little- that Yuri had never seen Victor cry. 

He laughed, pushing away the tears as he forced a stupid grin on his face- “Now look at that Yuri, you finally made me cry like you always said you would.” 

“I meant that I’d beat you so badly that you were in tears!” The blond snapped, “Not… not this!” 

Victor just hugged Yuri, who- for the first time- hugged him back. 

“You’re not wrong.” The words came out roughly, but he was desperate by this point. He was willing to engrave the words on every gold medal he fucking owned. And hang them all around Yuri’s neck. He’d retire, and kiss every victory goodbye- he’d give all this money- all his fame. Just so Yuri would know, that he’d never forget, and never doubt that very fact. He was not wrong. 

And much to his relief- after the silence had stretched too long. Yuri shakely responded with a hesitant, “Okay.” Victor pulled out of the hug (or Yuri shoved him away) Yuri was staring at the ground, fiddling with his hands. “Don’t say anything- not even to Katsudon.” 

“Of course not, come out when you’re ready.” He paused, “Also find new friends.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Otabek is my only friend- besides, I didn’t realize Victor Nikiforov was such a cry baby.” 

Victor only sighed and before he could come back with a better response, the door swung open to reveal a frazzled Yuuri, “Vitya! You were right- I’m never going alone again.” Yuuri squeaked as bags were falling from his hands and very hyper poodle pulled free to tackled Yuri to the ground. 

In seconds Victor was on his feet, frantically searching over his fiancé. “What happened, did someone touch you? Like did they even brush you because even if I act I’m really happy all the time and love everyone, I’m still Russian. They won’t know what happened-” Victor was cut short as Yuuri pressed a quick kiss against his lips. 

“No silly, nothing bad happened; I just missed you.” Victor’s cheeks went red, Yuuri’s did too. And Yuri started making gagging noises from behind both of them, but when Victor’s eyes glanced over to him- he smiled.  
_One day, Yura, you’ll have this too. I promise._


End file.
